This invention relates to a connection for a jewelry band such as a necklace or a bracelet.
The connections of this kind have various shapes, such as flat and cylindrical shapes. Those using a leaf spring as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,809, however, have the disadvantage that although a reliable lock of two mate members can be ensured in no oblique force is exerted on one of the mate members, an oblique force, if applied to one of them would twist and detach an inserted resilient locking member.